Detective Comicks
by Fruitiest of Mallards
Summary: A miscellany of DCU narratives, usually going to be centered around Superman/Clark Kent, but with some divergences now and again.
1. Sunrise

_All of these can be adopted and expanded upon, just ask, link, and credit me. Also, I write what I want to write, don't get upset with me if I diverge from canon._

* * *

**_SUNRISE._**

* * *

He greets the sun with a smile, not a wide grin, nor a tiny, bitter smirk, but just a plain, natural smile. It is a generally publicly understood fact that he receives his abilities from said sun, and it is the speculation of some that maybe he has a distinct dislike for the nighttime hours, the absence of sunlight, the midnight and swirling stormy clouds in the wintertime. It is an irrational thing to fear, at least, for one the likes of him. Irrationality is a thing commonly found in Kansans, as much as anywhere. He does, actually, kind of hate the dark, the silence and the feeling of something which is not there staring at him where the shadows dwell deepest.

He can hear better than the sonar of a bat, sound-waves constantly bouncing off solid objects and coming back to him, assuming that he is paying sufficient attention, of course. If any 'thing' or any 'one' is there, he will quite literally be the first to know.

Despite all that…

He waits for the sun to rise.


	2. Blueberry Muffins

**_BLUEBERRY MUFFINS._**

* * *

Your name is Clark Kent and you have a job at the _Daily Planet_. You are considered a newbie. You keep getting on everyone's nerves. You regret this at times, but it has to happen, they have to be _convinced_.

Originally Lois Lane didn't give you much thought other than a once-over when you first met. Lately, though, she's been taking a strange special care in dealing with you—you forget details sometimes, with everything you have to remember, but you have a feeling you impressed her somehow. She's coming over to your place to 'get to know' you better. Jimmy says she does that with everyone she likes and sees potential in, including him.

Your doorbell rings. You answer it.

"Hey, Clark."

"Hey, there!"

"How are you?"

"I'm alright, I was just waiting," You hope that wasn't a grimace you just saw. "You?"

"Great. Can I come in?"

"Sure thing!" You step aside to let her in. You gesture to the kitchen. "Muffins in the oven. I am not quoting euphemisms. Um."

She really laughs aloud this time, suddenly brighter. "I get it."

"They're blueberry, I hope you like those…"

"I like any sweets." Lois Lane has a sweet tooth, who would have guessed?

You'll take anything by this point so long as it fixes the cluster that your social life has become. You're not pompous enough to say that a connection exists, yet. The first few weeks of any manner of relationship can break it so, so easily. You know this personally. Rocky relations with coworkers, you saw it coming years and years before you ever landed your first job. Still. You do have friends, don't you? Long-distance, back in Smallville, Pete and Chloe. You poured everything you had into keeping them around way back when in high-school, and you did, by golly, by stinkin' gum.

Now is the time to repeat that process with new people. Adults. Like you are. Idiot. Social skills. Interaction. Gee, what concepts. You realize suddenly that you've been very quiet for a long moment.

Don't get stuck inside your head—don't get stuck inside your head, again—too much has happened these past few months on both sides of your life, and it's easy to become lost in the fresh memories—who's looking at you through binoculars? No, no, they're not looking at _you_, they're tourists—this is Metropolis, and even the apartment complexes look rather cool and futuristic, including the one you live in.

You glance at Lois and she looks concerned. Curious? You were staring out the window just now, she's most likely wondering what in the world was so interesting to you.

"Are you okay?"

You answer, "Oh, I'm fine."

She whips her hair back over her shoulder, behind her ears. Annoyed? No. Thoughtful. Willing to give a chance. "I don't mean this rudely, but I came here to spend time with you, and…make friends, you know. Have any video-games?" Oh, wow. A girl who likes video-games. That's not actually all that uncommon, but a working woman with a job? You want to marry her right then and there. Er…not literally. Man. You convince _yourself_ with this act.

You perk up visibly. "I do in fact! They're all kind of dorky titles, though."

Lois inquires, "Like…?"

"_Halo_, _Destroy All Humans_—oh my god I just realized—never-mind—and uh…well, the rest are back at my mother's house. She likes keeping those sort of things."

"Cool. Can we?"

You shrug, a little forcedly, it always seemed as if your shoulders simply weren't built to shrug, "Sure! Which one?"

"I've never heard of the second one," she admits.

"_Destroy All Humans_ it is, then, you have no idea how weird that is to me, and it would take forever to explain, but trust me, it's the funniest and funnest game ever, I had the best times with it growing up."

"I believe you." She is smiling.

Mark this as the beginning of a new friendship, you think. Thank goodness. The tension and uncertainty is something you're used to, but that doesn't make it hurt less. Especially since you're ramping it up beyond what it truly is. Secret identities and the troubles that come with. You'll get by.

"These taste really good, actually!" Lois exclaims after biting into one of the muffins you baked for her visit.

"Thank you so much!"

As long as you've got someone like her around, you can definitely make this happen.


End file.
